


Please Explain, Princess

by clslovegood47



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has some questions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marinette has some answers, Post Reveal, Tumblr Prompt, a hint of angst, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been dating for several months, but Adrien has a few questions regarding some things that happened before they became a couple.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 275





	Please Explain, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! This is just a little one-shot I wrote while procrastinating on some of my longer works.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Come visit me on Tumblr! I'm gryffindorcls over there.)

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, resting his cheek on top of his girlfriend’s head.

“Mmmmhmmm.” Marinette snuggled further into his chest. “What’s up, buttercup?”

“Buttercup?”

“Yeah, you know. Because of your hair and because you like corny jokes. Thought you’d appreciate it.”

He chuckled. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“I’m guessing it’s more than you love the croissants from my parent’s bakery,” she said, pulling away from him and meeting his gaze.

“I don’t know. The baked goods that your parents make are kind of the best in Paris.”

Marinette pulled away and crossed her arms.

He laughed. “Okay, okay! Sorry. Yes, I love you more than I love croissants.”

“Good!” she beamed, “Then I guess it’s safe for me to say that I love you more than I love getting new fabric.”

“Wow! That’s high praise!” He coaxed her back into his arms and kissed her temple. “I know how much you love getting new fabric.”

“I really do.” Marinette sighed happily before resting her cheek against his chest. “Sorry for getting us off-topic. Were you trying to ask me something?”

“Yeah.” Adrien cleared his throat before continuing. “I...um...well, we’ve been dating for a little while now, right?”

“Yes, it’s been six months.”

“And we really don’t have any secrets between us now that we know each other’s identities, right?”

“That is also correct. Ummmm...Adrien, where are you going with this?”

“Okay, this is going to sound kind of weird.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry. Go ahead. I’m listening.”

He scratched the back of his head. “Well, you see, I’ve been thinking a lot about our pre-dating relationship, and I have some questions. There are a few things that happened that still confuse me a little bit.”

“Oh, no! Don’t ask me questions about that kind of stuff! You’re going to think I’m so weird!” she yelled, covering her face.

Adrien reached out and removed her hands from her face. “Marinette, I already think you’re weird, and I know you think _I’m_ weird. Your weird completes my weird, and that’s what makes you so perfect for me. I’m not afraid to be myself when I’m around you. I love you.”

“Stop! You’re going to make me blush!”

“Good. I _love_ it when you blush.”

“Flirt.”

“But I’m your flirt.”

“Ugh, fine! What do you want to know?”

“So, I know that a lot of the stuttering and tripping happened because being around me made you nervous.”

“There’s not much that happened that can’t be explained by that.”

He took a deep breath before continuing. “Do you remember the time we went to the wax museum?”

“Noooo! Anything but that!” She flopped face-first onto the other side of the couch.

He scooted closer to her, reached out his hand, and began to rub soothing circles on her back. “My lady, it’s okay.”

Marinette sat up and drooped. “No, you don’t understand. That’s literally one of my most embarrassing moments ever.”

“Really? I would have thought you asking me to buy you constipation pills is the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“I already told you that I mixed up the notes! I even gave you the real letter after we started dating!”

“I know. Come here.” He held open his arms. “No matter what you tell me, it’s not going to change how much I love you.”

“Alright,” she said, melting into him, “what about the wax museum trip did you want to know about?”

“A few things. First, you seemed extra nervous that day. Can I ask why?”

“Oh, well, you know how Alya and Nino knew that I had a crush on you?”

“Yes.”

“Alya was trying to help me confess, but I wasn’t ready. However, I did almost confess my feelings to you in the car before...um.”

“That’s the second thing. In the car, I remember you getting sad.”

“I was about to tell you how I felt about you, and you said that you were in love with another girl. But how was I supposed to feel? Happy?”

Adrien groaned. “Oh, no! I did say that to you, didn’t I? Of course, that’s why you were upset.”

Marinette shrugged. “I thought you were in love with Kagami, and you saying that to me in the car made me believe it even more. That’s yet another reason why I walked away from you two after I helped you escape the Bourgois’ boring party.”

“I wasn’t in love with Kagami. You were the girl I was talking about. We really made a mess of things back then, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did, but I would do it all again.”

“Really?”

“Yup. I wouldn’t trade _this_ for anything. A do-over would ruin what we have now. I think everything that happened between us made our relationship stronger. We don’t need to be perfect. We just need to be us.”

“I agree, and I have a few more questions.”

She shook her head. “No.”

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. “Yes”

“Stop!” she protested with a giggle. “Your hair is tickling my face!”

Keeping her locked inside his embrace, he gently poked Marinette’s sides, causing her to wiggle and laugh. “I know your weak spot! Answer my questions, or I’ll have to break out the big guns.”

“No! Not the tummy!”

“Yes, my lady, the tummy!”

“OKAY! I give in!” She laughed, pulled away from him, twisted her body around, and pushed his nose back with her index finger. “You win this round, _Chaton_ , but I’ll get back at you.”

“Mmmhmmm. We’ll see about that.” He tilted his head back so her finger landed on his lips, and he gave it a gentle kiss.

Marinette crossed her arms and pouted. “That’s not fair.”

“What?”

“Using your cuteness to get out of being tickled.”

“Is it working?”

“For now.”

“Good.”

“Just ask your other question before I change my mind.”

“Right.” Adrien visibly deflated. “Umm...back when we fought Dark Cupid, you kissed me.”

Marinette took a deep breath. “I did.”

“Why?”

“Because you were under the Akuma’s spell.”

“But why did you think a kiss would work? I’m still confused. Please explain, Princess. This has been bothering me for almost two years now.”

“It has?” She bit her lip and turned her head away. “I’m sorry. I never meant to cause you any distress. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

His hand gently touched the side of her face and turned her head towards him. “You did do the right thing. I just really need to know why. You told Chat that you didn’t like him, but you kissed him.”

“You were filled with so much hatred that day. You almost used your Cataclysm on me.”

His eyes widened. “I did? I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. That wasn’t you. I knew that wasn’t you. My kitty is full of so much love. I kissed you because I needed to break the spell with something that was the opposite of hatred.”

“Hold on. Are you telling me that kiss was done out of love?”

“Miss Bustier talked about it in class earlier that day. Adrien, it was true love’s kiss.”

“You did love me.”

“Yup. I just didn’t want to admit it. I was too busy being in love with you to realize that I was in love with...you.”

A tear slid down Adrien’s cheek, and he quickly brushed it away. “We really are meant to be.”

Marinette leaned over and kissed his forehead. “We are. You complete me. When I learned that you were my _Chaton_ , I fell even more in love with you.”

“God, I love you so much.”

“You’re my everything, Adrien. It’s always been you.”

“Do you think we could try true love’s kiss again? It’d be nice to remember it this time.”

“We kiss every day!”

“Yes, but you remember our first kiss, and I don’t. Could you kiss me like you did that day?”

Marinette grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers. “Pucker up, kitty-cat.”

She held his face as their lips crashed together. In an instant, Marinette was transported back to the moment of their first kiss. She remembered the way her heart pounded against her ribcage. That day, she simply assumed that it was her physical response to the excitement of the Akuma battle, but she knew better now. That feeling she had in her chest was her soul desperately reaching out for his, yearning to be united with its other half.

When they pulled apart, Adrien smiled. “Do you think we could do that a few more times?”

She laughed. “Gladly.”

And they kissed each other again.

And again.

And again.

And this time they both remembered every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
